A Song for You
by HolyJeevas
Summary: Was originally a Zemyx song-fic but now is a series of Kingdom Hearts song-fics.
1. 88

A/N: Yeah, I wrote a song fic. I got bored and I was listening to this song so I got inspired to write. LM.C is awesome like that.

Warnings: Um, emoish? Alluded death. Hints at a shounen ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own LM.C's song 88 or any Kingdom Hearts characters.

Pairing: Zemyx

Zexion's POV

* * *

_You've probably forgotten by now _

_when sorrow fell heavily on your shoulders,_

_but we were holding onto the hands of the stars_

I stood there looking at the sky, a lone tear trailing down my cheek. That most hated thing. Tears. A sign of weakness. But that's not what you taught me is it? You told me to embrace myself, to love myself. So I put up a front to keep you by my side. I stood there, looking at the sky. I brush the tear from my face. That hated thing, wiped from existence as I watch the stars and think of you.

_With one sigh, everyone resets_

_It's like a never ending loop everyday_

_we make detours right and left, which is nice_

_Just as the wind blows, so did we fly past each other out the front door_

_You can't hear me anymore_

I restart my day the same as always. A shower, clothes, food, then to school. I stopped on my way to my car, the sky captivating my attention. I stood there and enjoyed the cool breeze whipping through my oddly colored hair. I remember. You used to tell me to enjoy the world around me. To savor the beauty that is life. I push down those retched feelings and continue on my way.

_It was drawn in the night sky_

_The stars outline our story_

_Your heart still yearns for that illusion_

I lay there under the night sky. You used to go on about how the stars gave you inspiration. They were your muse. I remember clearly how you used to bask in the light reflected off the Moon then suddenly a light bulb would go off and out came the pencil and paper. I stood and brushed myself off, ignoring the twisting pain in my gut.

_You've probably forgotten by now_

_when sorrow fell heavily on your shoulders,_

_but we were holding onto the hands of the stars_

I recall how we used to hold each other when we got stranded in the rain. You would always look to the sky, as I held you, and say that you wished the stars had voices so they could tell us the tales of how they came to be. I would just scoff and reply that if the stars had voices then we probably wouldn't be able to shut them up. I turn my head and go to sleep.

_You didn't need a reason that day_

_You traced the sparkling stars with your finger_

_It's okay if sleep starts to make you forget_

_Just as the rain falls, so fall the flowing tears on your lips_

_But no one notices_

I found you one day, tears falling like a stream. You looked at me with such a sad face, an expression that was completely wrong on you. You reached your arms out for me and I hesitated. I could hardly hold my own tears let alone soothe your heartache. The rain fell hard. Your blonde hair drenched, messed from it's normal style. Those sad eyes of your's scared me away. I push away the thought and return to my book.

_It was drawn in the night sky_

_The stars outline our story_

_Your heart still yearns for that illusion_

You forgave my weakness. You always did, though it was not acceptable. I was incompetent. You needed me, yet I remember how you would weave a tale of a life were you had reached all your goals and more. But sadly, through all those extravagant dreams, I was not there. I shake my head and put my work in my bag.

_You've probably forgotten by now,_

_when sorrow fell heavily on your shoulders. _

_but we were holding onto the hands of the stars_

I lie under the stars again wishing I could join them in the sky so far away from this life. I felt like though I was here I was seeing the world from their point of view. I saw your pain. Your distress. I saw you floundering, searching for a helping hand. I wanted to save you but it was not within my power to do so. I let you search and flounder because of my weakness. I blinked slowly throwing away those dreadful thoughts.

_Even though the stars don't know your name_

_you can see their radiance shining, even from here,_

_The tears stop...You start to dream again..._

_No one can do it but you_

I heard your voice first. That melodic sound entranced me so much so that I did not realize the pain entrenched in those words. You sang to the stars who glittered back like winking eyes that saw everything. I noticed your tears. I wanted to wipe them away. I desired to save you from your distress. If only I had the strength to chase away mine. I lean my head on the cool metal of my locker willing the pain to go away.

_It was drawn in the night sky_

_The stars outline our story_

_Your heart still yearns for that illusion_

I stood with you, watching the stars again. You spoke of how when you were a child you would tell the stars about your experiences. About the pain you had, the sadness and stress. You said the stars were the only ones who would listen. I wanted to remind you that I was there for you. I wanted to say many things to you. Some about my feelings, others about how I could relate to your pain.

_You won't ever forget_

_My flower has moved on and bloomed_

_The mark of your pain & tears is beautiful,_

_because it has made you what you are today _

You made me strong and I thank you for that. Or I wish I could. I learned to accept myself. I thank you. The pain that I have experienced and how you saved me from the depths of my depression. The pain you lived would have made you strong. I know it would have. The pain, not me. How I wish I would have accepted everything sooner. Maybe then you would still be here by my side. The memory of your tears. Your soft blonde hair. Your eyes bright with life, or a pain so strong with one look you felt like you could drown. You were beautiful and you didn't even know it. I wish you did. I wish I could have told you. I wish many things but wishing will not bring you back. Maybe I can make it up to you when we meet again. But for now I will live my life how you wanted me to. How you wanted to. I will live for you.

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah. I got bored. Well, I'm tired and I couldn't sleep until I finished this. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice.


	2. I am not a whore

**A/N: This is a song-fic that one of my good friends requested I write so here it is Veve. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings: Err, Larxene and Marluxia perving on each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marluxia or Larxene or the song I am not a whore. That belongs to Lmfao and they can keep it.**

**Marluxia & Larxene**

* * *

_I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore,  
But I like to do it._

The pulsing music. It pounds in my head. The heady smell of sweat. This is what I thrive in. Music so loud it makes you dizzy. It's just exhilarating. The feeling of bodies grinding around you. How could you not love it? That is until your partner gets the need to feel you up.

_Most girls I meet are quite savage.  
Always tryna' grab up on my package.  
They say I look yummy and they want a taste,  
But I'm a human not a sandwich._

Don't get me wrong, I like sex as much as the next guy but after a while the groping becomes mundane. It's like I'm a piece of raw meat in a cage with starving wolves. The brash nature of these women is just plain irritating. I mean I know I'm hot, but is it truly necessary?

I was at my favorite club. Flaunting my looks and strutting my stuff, when I met her. Her blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Her lips formed a smirk when she realized she had caught my attention. She made her way over to me and immediately began trying to taunt me.

_Sometimes I feel like LL Cool Jay.  
I make love not not wear them bootay,  
But every girl I try to get to know  
Ends up tryin to do me.  
I said._

She ran her hands down her body in time to the music and locked her gaze against mine. Playfully, she ran a finger down my chest and continued down until she reached my thigh. Pressing her body against mine, she grabbed my crotch through my tight pants. I fought off a moan and rolled my eyes at her. She wanted to play.

_I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore,  
But I like to do it._

I wasn't going to let this unknown women get her way with me so I spun away from her grip and made my way across the dance floor, smirking at her look of irritation. I found a new partner and delighted in the fact that the nameless blonde had a look fit to kill on her face. I ignored my partner. My eyes were on the blonde and my dancing was only for her. I liked to play too.

_Sometimes, I just wanna dance.  
Girl I know yah like my style,  
But get your hand outta my pants_.

I let her approach me again. We danced. Our bodies grinding together in an extremely provocative fashion. Then she became aggressive again. She moved her hand down to my pelvis, completely bypassing my pants, grasped my excitement in the middle of the dance floor. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to do this.

_I am not a whore.  
(No no no.)  
I am not a whore.  
(Not your hoe.)  
I am not a whore.  
(I just love the music.)  
I am not a whore.  
(But I like to do it.)_

Or was I? This girl that I had been taunting had me entirely turned on with her rough tactics. I normally would not be obliged to give into these advances but there was something about her. I reached down and grasped her cheeks, pulling her into a rough, sloppy kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed in this battle for dominance. My hand ran down her side and I looped my arm around her waist to pull her flush against me. I could feel her breasts crushed firmly against my chest and I could feel the warmth coming from her body. Suddenly, it was too hot.

_I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore.  
I am not a whore._

The next thing I knew, we were at a nearby hotel and we were stripped of all clothing. I saw nothing wrong with this. This was just sex. Nothing meaningful behind it. Just pure, carnal desire. Then I realized I didn't know her name. I question her about this. Larxene. I shared mine when she asked and then there was no more foreplay. We fucked. It was as simple as that and when I woke the next morning the only thing I was left with was a memory and a name. Larxene.

* * *

**A/N: Ay! That was one of the weirdest things I had to write. I guess I'm fine with the out come but I don't think I'm going to write that pairing again. I prefer Marly to be with Vexen because it's funnier. Again Veve, that was for you. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Ja~**


End file.
